1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sun visors, and particularly to an auxiliary sun visor for attachment to a post of a rearview mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
All automobiles generally come equipped with two sun visors, including one on the driver's side and one on the passenger's side. While the existing sun visors provide a level of protection against sunlight coming in through the windshield of the vehicle, depending on the position of the sun and the position of the vehicle, they may fail to block light that shines through gaps between the visors. The visors only cover the area immediately in front of the driver or passenger, but often fail to adequately cover the areas above the rearview mirror and between the rearview mirror and the existing visors.
While auxiliary sun visors have been devised, some are permanently installed in the vehicle, which does not allow for easy removal when they are unnecessary. Other auxiliary visors require the use of some type of retention means to keep the auxiliary visor affixed to the rearview mirror, adding to costs associated with the manufacture of the visor. Further, it is necessary that auxiliary visors be able to fit onto rearview mirrors of varying size or which have posts of varying thickness.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easily removable auxiliary sun visor that omits superfluous retention devices and is able to function with different sizes and types of rearview mirrors. Thus, an auxiliary sun visor solving the aforementioned problems is desired.